Cicillia's Spell
by Avon's Mucker
Summary: Guinevere has been under the witch Cicillia's spell for years, but when she is certain of Arthur's love, the spell loses its power and the consequences are profound. Has Arthur really fallen in love with a plain, uneducated servant girl? I think not. Time to discover the true Guinevere. Set in season 3 without episode 'Queen of Hearts'. Arwen! AU! Rated T. One-shot. Please R&R!


**Hi Merlin people! This story explains Arthur's love for Guinevere, despite the inferiority of her position. The Lady Guinevere was in fact always more than just a lowly servant girl, and every bit as beautiful and accomplished as she is portrayed in the authentic Arthurian legend. Read on. **

Gwen studied her image in the mirror. She wasn't bad looking, she reflected, for a servant girl, but she could hardly compare herself to the elegant ladies of the court or to the beautiful Morgana. And yet, this lowly galley maid had won the heart of a Prince! Sometimes it didn't seem real. It was almost as if she had dreamt it all, and that at any second she would wake up, and return to reality with an almighty shock. She took up her brush and began attacking the myriad of tangles in her hair, absently daydreaming of a life far from servitude, a life of luxury as Queen Gwen of Camelot. She began to hum to herself, a tune she remembered from childhood and all at once, she felt a strength rising up in her, an irresistible, vibrant power bursting to reach the surface of her mind. Another, quite different face now stared back at her from the glass. "I'm coming back," said the face. "I'm coming back."

Pipero made his way along the passages of the catacombs with a quiet foreboding. It was no use hiding it from her, she would find out eventually in any case, and then she'd turn him into a maggot. He opened the inner door to her chamber and was met with the customary hostility of the familiars; the low growling, hissing and spitting of Cicillia's thirteen black cats. The witch herself sat motionless on her ivy clad throne, with the feline pets encircling their mistress at her feet. "Well?" she said. Her voice seemed to croak with the echoes of time itself and it sent a shudder of fear through Pipero's diminutive frame.

"I bring news from Camelot," he said.

"News? What news?" Cicillia raised herself slowly and rested her ancient body on her crooked wooden staff.

"Arthur Pendragon, he's smitten."

Cicillia's eyes lit up and her harsh, mirthless cackle reverberated around the chamber. "I knew it," she cried triumphantly. "I knew it. Woe is Arthur Pendragon and what will his father do now? He can hardly consent to his son marrying his daughter, and it is written in blood, that the boy once besotted, will ever love no other! At last, that which I design takes hold in the fullness of time. There will be no grandchildren for Uther. The house of Pendragon is doomed."

Pipero bit his lip, and then taking a deep breath he said: "I beg your pardon mistress, but Arthur is not smitten with the Lady Morgana."

"What are you babbling about?" Cicillia demanded.

"He's said to be in love with a servant girl. A Nubian by the name of Gwen."

Cicillia's archaic body turned an incandescent red and her frail bones cracked and popped as she stretched herself out into an enormous demonic shadow, which engulfed the chamber and sent her pets scurrying madly for the corners of the room. The monstrously elongated nails on her withered hands clawed the air, as if to smite some unseen foe. "No!" she wailed in a hideous cry. "No! Never! No!"

"Come in Arthur." Uther Pendragon paced the floor of the throne room, his head down and his hands clasped behind his back.

"You sent for me Father?" Arthur said.

Uther stopped by the window and looked out at the clear blue skies. Without turning around he said: "I have received a report of a disturbing nature."

"Report?" Arthur queried.

"Yes," said Uther turning to face his son. "Answer me truthfully yes or no, are you – enamoured of a servant girl in this castle?"

Arthur was taken aback and his cheeks flushed red. "Father," he said indignantly. "Do you mean you have summoned me here to defend myself against some idle tittle tattle?"

"Answer the question," Uther demanded angrily.

Arthur stood his ground. "What if it's true?" he said. "What if I choose to bestow my affections on a servant girl? What does it matter?"

Uther slammed his fist down onto the table-top. "What does it matter?" he repeated incredulously. "What does it matter? You are my son. You will be Camelot's king and, when the time is right, you will marry according to your position and to your blood."

"I know my duty Father," Arthur responded. "But I had hoped that at least in matters of the heart, I could rely upon my own judgement and not be enchained by the dictates of convention."

"Pretty words Arthur, but you will not marry this girl. Do you understand?" Arthur said nothing. "I understand," Uther went on. "I was once your age and I know that there are – certain – demands of the flesh – Look by all means bed this girl if it pleases you, you have my permission, but be careful and be discreet."

"May I go now?" Arthur said.

Merlin was seated on the floor and shining his master's boots as instructed, when the Prince himself burst into the room and slammed the door behind him. "Rough day?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I'm not in the mood for your jests."

"Jesting?' Merlin retorted. "Not me. Just asking."

"Well don't – ask. How are my boots coming along?" Arthur picked up one of the boots and then disdainfully tossed it aside. "Call that polished?" he cried. "It's not even clean."

"Come on Arthur," Merlin said. "It's not the boots you're worrying about. What is it?"

"I told you not to ask."

"Well, you know what they say," Merlin coaxed. "A trouble halved is a trouble shared."

Arthur rested one hand on the wall and lowered his head. "Father has found out about Gwen," he said despondently.

"Ah," Merlin said. "I see."

"What am I going to do?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well," Arthur exclaimed, turning to face his servant, "I don't see anyone else here."

"Do you really love her? I mean, are you sure?"

Arthur was angry. "Of course I'm sure Merlin. You think I don't know my own mind?"

"Have you asked her to marry you?"

"No. Not yet."

"But you intend to."

"How can I? Father won't stand for it. He's made that very clear. He'll likely disinherit me and God knows what he'll do to Gwen."

"Don't be downcast," Merlin soothed. "There will be a way you can be together. All will be revealed, you'll see."

"And in the meantime I'll spend the rest of his life wishing my father was dead."

"Patience," said Merlin.

When Merlin went home for lunch, he found Gaius running around the room and swatting the floor with a broom. "Be gone!" he was shouting. "Foul pest!"

"Everything alright Gaius?" Merlin enquired.

"Rats," Gaius replied. "Ever since Uther's proclamation outlawing cats, we've become infested. Something must be done Merlin, it's becoming intolerable."

"Well," said Merlin, "I can always remedy the situation."

"Certainly not," Gaius insisted. "You know the rules regarding your gift."

"So, what do you suggest?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I am going - " Gaius ceased his declaration and stared instead at the very large black cat that had suddenly appeared on the sill of the open window. The animal stared back at him, and from its jaws, it dropped the carcass of a sizable rodent onto the window ledge. "Upon my word," Gaius said.

Arthur was stabling his horse when Morgana approached. "Morgana," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I was just passing," she said innocently. "I thought you might need to talk."

"So, you've been talking to my father."

"He confides in me Arthur, you know that."

"Look Morgana, if you're going to give me the lecture, I've already heard it."

"No of course not. No lecture. I'm intrigued that's all and if I'm honest, a little astonished."

"Alright, spit it out."

"I was just wondering. I mean, I was wondering what the attraction is. It could hardly be her stunning good looks, nor could it be the depth of her intellect or the breadth of her accomplishments."

"And here I was thinking you and Gwen were bosom pals. You've changed Morgana. You didn't used to be so cruel."

"So what is it then?" Morgana persisted. "Her exotic origins perhaps?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"You wouldn't understand Morgana. And besides, you're wrong. Gwen has many accomplishments."

Morgana laughed heartily. "Such as?" she demanded. "Peeling potatoes? Lighting the candles? Changing the bed sheets? Although I must admit, she does a splendid job cleaning out my chamber pot."

Arthur was incensed. "Gwen is more than just - "

"Listen," Morgana said interrupting him. "Do you hear that?" From somewhere close by, there came the sound of a delightful melody, a mellifluous music, floating playfully down on the breeze. Arthur and Morgana stepped out into the courtyard and looked up at the castle walls. "I think it's coming from my chamber," Morgana declared. Moments later, the two of them burst through the door of Morgana's rooms. The girl sitting by the window was bathed in the rays of the late afternoon sun, and delicately plucking the strings of a harp. At first glance she appeared to be a stranger, a girl with long strands of golden brown hair, and then, when she looked up and turned her gaze towards them, Arthur and Morgana saw that it was no stranger, but only the servant girl Gwen.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said, hurriedly getting to her feet. "I don't know what came over me."

Morgana was speechless. "Gwen," Arthur said. "I didn't know you could play the harp. That was beautiful. Please don't stop on our account."

But Gwen was not obliging. "I really should go," she said, making for the door. "My lady needs wood for the fire."

"What was that you were saying about her accomplishments?" Arthur asked Morgana, when Gwen had departed.

Merlin was on his way home for his dinner, when Gwen intercepted him and ushered him to her house. "Please," Gwen implored. "You must help me." Gwen explained how her reflection had been transforming in the looking glass and how she played the harp as though she'd been playing it all her life. Merlin was mightily puzzled.

"Any other strange occurrences?" he asked.

"Just a feeling," she answered. "I feel as though there's a strength, a power welling up inside me, something I can't control, but it's something good, something I need to know – oh, I can't explain it."

"You said there was a voice," Merlin asked. "What did it say?"

"It said: I'm coming back Guinevere. I'm coming back."

Merlin looked thoughtful. "I'll talk to Gaius," he said.

"Such a beautiful girl," Gaius crooned, gently stroking the purring cat on his lap. "So beautiful."

Merlin had rarely seen the old man so contented. "That cat's put a spell on you," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin," Gaius retorted. "Anyone would think you were jealous."

"Of a cat?' Merlin said. "Not likely." Merlin reported the substance of his encounter with Gwen.

"Sounds very much like a bad case of stress," Gaius concluded. "What she needs is a good nights sleep. I'll prepare a draught and you can take it to her directly."

"Right," Merlin said. "What about dinner?"

"Oh, there are a few potatoes over there," Gaius said pointing towards the kitchen table.

"A few potatoes?" asked Merlin incredulously. "What happened to the mutton?"

"Delilah was hungry," Gaius said, tickling the cat under her chin. "Weren't you precious?"

"Delilah?" Merlin exclaimed.

"A creature to beguile any man alive," Gaius declared.

Merlin set off to deliver the potion to Gwen, but the girl wasn't home, so he left her a note, detailing Gaius' instructions.

Gwen began to feel strange after Merlin had departed and so she picked up the looking glass once more and stared into its reflective surface. Once again her features began to distort. The girl in the mirror was fair skinned, her long hair was a rich golden brown and her eyes a sparkling sapphire blue. Gwen dropped the glass and rushed out of her house. Her only thought was to escape, to flee, to hide until the nightmare was over. She ran frenziedly through the streets, with no clear idea of where she was going. Finding herself at the entrance to the castle courtyard, she stopped to take a breath, and to listen to the inner voice calming her fears: "It's all right," the voice said. "It's me. I'm back. Remember?"

"Hello," said Arthur, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Gwen lowered her head and remained partially concealed in the shadows. "Are you all right?" Arthur said.

"Yes," she murmured. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it," Arthur persisted. "Here, let me help you." Arthur reached out and took her arm lightly in the grip of his hand. Gwen turned towards him. "Gwen," Arthur said. "Is that you?"

She was inexorably drawn to him, the power of the attraction was irresistible, and she fell gratefully into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Forgive me," she sighed.

"Look at me," he said. Gwen looked up at Arthur and smiled contentedly. "I beg your pardon," he said quickly, looking down upon the girl with the sparkling blue eyes. "I thought you were someone else."

"It's my fault," she said, taking a step back. "I got lost and I became frightened."

"Then I'll help you," he said. "Where are you going?"

"I was trying to find Gwen's house. I borrowed this dress from her and I was going to return it."

"Follow me," he said. "I haven't seen you before in Camelot," he said as they walked the streets of the lower town. "Are you just arrived?"

"Yes, only yesterday. Thank you," she said, when they reached her door. "You are most gallant."

"Wait," he said, as she opened the door. "Won't you tell me your name?"

"Vereguin," she answered. Gwen stepped inside the house and closed the door. "It's all right," the voice was telling her. "Be patient. All will be revealed." But Gwen was unconvinced, and when she found the sleeping draught, she drank it and retired to her bed.

As soon as she was sure both Merlin and Gaius were sound asleep, Cicillia jumped up onto the window ledge and nudged open the window. The cat made it's way stealthily across the rooftops of the dark streets, and dropped down on the ledge outside Gwen's window. Her powers were not as potent this far from her domain, but still she was able open the window with a silent incantation. Gwen slept deeply in the bed on the other side of the room. Cicillia crept over to the bed and leapt upon it. For a moment she stared down at the sleeping girl, her green feline eyes alive with malice. "You will not marry him," she said to herself. "Nor will you bear his children." She lifted one paw, extended her razor sharp claws and dragged them incisively down the length of Gwen's bare arm. The girl awoke momentarily, and then returned to her slumber.

When Gwen did not appear to fetch Morgana's breakfast, the lady sent Merlin to search for her. Finding the girl comatose, Merlin sent for Gaius, and soon after Arthur joined them at the girl's bedside.

"What ails her?" Arthur demanded.

"I think she's been poisoned," Gaius declared.

"Poisoned by who?" Arthur said.

"Not by who," said Merlin, "by what."

"Merlin will you stop talking in riddles and - "

"He means the cat." Gaius said blandly. "See those scratches on her arm?" he said, indicating the claw marks. "They're already badly infected. It must be poison."

"Cat?" Arthur shouted. "What cat?"

"Merlin we must do something or she will die and it's all my fault," Gaius blurted. "If only I hadn't been so gullible."

"Don't blame yourself Gaius. You were doubtless enchanted."

"Will one of you please tell me what the hell is going on," Arthur exclaimed.

"Stay by her side," Merlin said to Arthur.

"Here puss puss," Merlin coaxed, when he and Gaius had returned to their rooms.

"It's no use Merlin," Gaius scolded. "The creature is long gone. Here," he said, tossing Merlin a weighty volume. "You look in this one and I'll try another. Remember what we're looking for. Anything to do with bodily transformations and cats in particular."

"Ever heard of Cicillia?" Merlin asked moments later.

"Cicillia?" Gaius repeated.

"Yes. A witch of the ancient order and powerful. Says here that black cats were her favoured familiars. It also says she was known for her powers of healing, and in particular how she cured half of Albion of a plague outbreak two hundred years ago."

"Cicillia," Gaius said. "Of course, yes I remember the stories about her. But what reason would she have to harm Gwen?"

"Maybe we'll just have to ask her."

"It's probably our only hope. Only Cicillia will know the cure for the poison if there is one. Go on, you may catch her yet. She does have a weakness. Her powers are limited outside her own domain and I'm guessing she has a long way to travel."

"Then we'd better get started," said Arthur striding into the room and letting his two dogs off the leash. "Dogs," he said. "To catch a cat."

Gaius took off his robe and allowed the terriers a good sniff. "Her scent will still be fresh," he said.

The party followed the dogs and journeyed deep into the woods outside the castle walls. Several hours later it seemed the dogs had lost the trail. They scampered around in circles with their noses to the ground, but there was no sense of direction.

"We'll split up," Arthur commanded, and he told his men to fan out.

Sensing the quarry was close, Merlin followed a path of his own and soon found himself in a sheltered clearing on the banks of a river. "Have you come here to kill me Emrys?"

Merlin looked about him. He clearly heard the voice, but he could see no sign of the witch, or of the creature she embodied. "Show yourself," he called, and listening intently, he caught the sound of her soft incantation.

"Karmis ar lishlian. I am here," she said.

Merlin looked directly above him and witnessed the witch's materialisation at the top of a tall oak. She took the form of a red flame, which cooled into a glowing shadow. "Why did you poison the girl?" Merlin demanded.

"To end the house of Pendragon. She will die, and so to will the Pendragon line."

"But why? What is your grievance against the house of Pendragon?"

"When Uther Pendragon declared his war on magic, it behoved me to act. Do you think I could idly stand by while his soldiers murdered our kind?"

"And what has this to do with Gwen?"

"The girl is not what she appears. I looked into the future in the crystal of Neahtid, and there I saw the marriage of Arthur and Lady Guinevere, and the birth of their children. But if the match was not made, then it was also written that Arthur would remain childless. I could not prevent a meeting between Arthur and his feted bride, but I could prevent their union. I met the Lady Guinevere on her fourteenth birthday. What a proud and beautiful young woman! But I soon changed all of that when I transformed her being into the body of a dead Nubian servant girl. Guinevere was on her way to Camelot with her father, when there was an accident. One of the horses bolted. The blacksmith's daughter was fetching water from the well when she was trampled beneath the horses hooves. The girl's spirit departed her body, but I repaired the broken corpse and confined the Lady Guinevere to its cold embrace, and made sure her memory was all but lost. She became the Blacksmith's daughter, but she gave up the Nubian name her father had given her, and took to calling herself 'Gwen'. The name stuck. I was sure that Arthur would never be in love with such a girl as this!"

"But you were wrong," Merlin stated. "Arthur recognised the girl as his true beloved in spite of your scheme. He was true to his pure feelings and his love is slowly reversing your spell. Love has defeated you Cicillia. Admit you were wrong and tell me what the antidote is to the poison."

"Never!" she hissed. "Only death can cure her!"

"There's no escape Cicillia. Your powers are weak and the dogs will soon be upon you. Tell me the cure and I will help you."

"My powers will protect me young warlock, but who will protect you?"

"Cicillia, please I implore you. Save the girl and you are free to go."

The witch made no answer, but the flame dissolved and left in its wake, a large black cat stranded on an overhanging branch at the top of the tree. "Stand aside Merlin," Arthur commanded, striding suddenly into the clearing with a loaded crossbow in his hands. For a marksman of Arthur's stature, it was a foregone conclusion. Merlin couldn't allow it. There were as many good deeds as bad ones in Cicillia's past, and besides her death would serve no purpose. Arthur took aim and shot the bolt. Merlin closed his eyes momentarily, and when he opened them again they flashed with gold. The arrow altered its course, and thudded into the trunk of the tree. The cat had seemingly vanished, but a large golden eagle alighted from the branch and flew into the skies above the tree line. The bird hovered momentarily above the river and then flew off majestically towards the distant horizon.

"I can't believe I missed," Arthur complained. "And what happened to that accursed cat?"

"Well?" Gaius demanded when Merlin and Arthur joined him at Gwen's bedside.

Merlin shrugged. "We lost her," he said.

"Do something," Arthur ordered, kneeling beside the unconscious girl. "Don't let her die."

Merlin took Gaius aside and related his encounter with Cicillia in low, anxious whispers. Gaius was stunned. "But what can we do?" he hissed.

"Cicillia said only death will cure her," Merlin said. "I think it's Gwen's body that holds Guinevere captive. Cicillia meant that only the death of Gwen's body can free her."

"You're forgetting the transformation Merlin," Gaius said. "If we can't reverse the spell, Guinevere dies too."

"I know. But I witnessed a transformation myself, when Cicillia changed from the cat to the eagle. I saw how it was done."

"And you think you know the spell?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing over there?" Arthur called out. "Gaius, please do something!"

"I will administer some medicines," Gaius said, "But I beg you sire, do not have false hopes. This poison has no cure that I know of."

Gaius closed Gwen's eyelids with the tips of his fingers. "I'm sorry," he said. Arthur bolted from the room, unable to stem the flood of tears. Merlin closed the door and knelt down on the edge of the dead girl's bed.

Merlin closed his eyes and willed the form he was seeking. The warlock transformed himself into a vibrant red flame, which slowly cooled down into a fiercely glowing ember. "Karmis ar lishlian," he incanted. "Karmis ar lishlian." Merlin held out his hands and concentrated all his inner strength. "Come to me," he said. "Come."

The following morning, Merlin persuaded Arthur to walk with him in the woods. "What are we doing here Merlin?" the Prince demanded. "You said you had something urgent to tell me. Well? What is it?"

"Look," Merlin said, pointing to a figure approaching them on foot. "Who's this?"

"It's Vereguin," Arthur proclaimed. "Vereguin," he said, as the girl joined them. "What are you doing out here? Don't tell me you got lost again."

"Guinevere," she said. "My name is Guinevere. I have been lost, but now I am found."

**What do you think? Please R&R! **


End file.
